The Winged One
by dragonheart01
Summary: The Winged one has always wanted a friend, his wish is granted when he meets the Titans and joins them. However danger is not far behind and it will take everything the winged one to protect his new friends.


Well this story has been in my head for a while thought it be best to share. Also I don't own Teen Titans except for the OC characters

In the middle of the night a winged figured was soaring through the dark town. He was a being who was misunderstood by others. Some say he is a being of light, others say he is a being of darkness. No one is for certain what is or his sole purpose is in this world. Even he himself does not know why he was given this power. Yet as he uses his power, he can decide to use weather if it's for good or evil. Thus his story begins…

As the winged one was flying through the night. He's eyes scanned for specific place to land. Seeing a building not far from his destination. He decided it would be a suitable place to land. Slowly and quietly the winged one landed on an abandonbuilding. Peering over the edge of the building, the winged one scanned the area once more before proceeding the next phase of the plan.

Seeing that the area was clear, he jumped from the building and stretched his wings to their fullest. Using the air currents around him, he glided towards the building known as Rogue's Museum's Of Natural History. Landing on to the rooftop of the museum, he began to enter the rooftop's window, but before entering he stopped. Turning around slightly, he saw the moon and the stars perched up in the night sky. The moon giving off its radiant glow that lit up the dark town.

It would seem perfect to the human eye, but to him it wasn't. He's instincts were warning him of danger that was near. He did not know why his instincts were warning him of danger, but for some reason it did not feel quite right. It's if as though someone was watching from the shadows. Ignoring the danger for the moment, he entered through the window silently without alerting the security guards. Seeing that the area was clear, he began to walk quietly through the hallways while trying to avoid the security guards as much as possible.

While he walked silently through the hallway, he remembered the odd feeling he had felt outside of the museum. The feeling he had felt seemed familiar to him. The thought of this feeling didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would, but it did. It bothered him because he was familiar with this feeling. This presence or feeling he had felt was of pure evil. It frightens him for some reason and he didn't why? Somehow it reminded him of the beings he had fought long ago, but that was in the past. Surely they could have not return to wreck havoc on the humans? Would they?

The winged one shook his head. He would not want to think about those thoughts until he had finished his task. Regaining his focus, he remembered why he was here. To steal an important artifact known as the amulet of Dragsinian. This amulet was made of five pieces that formed a dragon, once they are assembled together. It would unleash unimaginable power that would decide the fate of the world, which is why the winged one cannot afford to let that power fall into the wrong hands. It was an old story that was told by dragons that raised him when he was young. In which the story told of an evil being who was defeated by the dragons and was sealed away for all eternity. But at least the world was safe from that certain danger, which is how the winged one preferred it to be. To this day the winged one has always wondered about the dragons that inhabited Dragon's Rock.

At least he knew they were safe, Dragon's Rock was of nothing but myths and legends to the humans, but in reality it was real. But as of now he is doing whatever he can to protect the things that are precious to him from darkness. The winged one shuddered at the thought of it, darkness was a power he was not fond of, and it gave those who seeked its power, but in return it would corrupted them. Those who seeked that power came to a being of darkness known as the Dark Lord who was sealed long ago by the dragons or more specifically destroyed by them.

The Dark Lord was a being of pure evil, whose sole purpose is to plunge the world into eternal darkness. He had followers that served under his command, but they were no match against the winged one's power. The one's who followed the Dark Lord were defeated by the winged one and his allies, yet there were a few that stood out from them all. They were the Dark Lord's most loyal and trusted generals, and were the five most powerful beings ever to serve under him. First was General Scales, a large green serpent who possessed the elements of fire, ice, and venom.

After Scales was a humanoid known as Mizaki, who is of man honor, unless those who consider him as a man. In reality Mizaki was unknown being and his appearance has always been kept a secret. At which no one is for certain if he is human at all. Out of all five generals he was the strongest and second in command to the Dark Lord. Being the second strongest to the Dark Lord. Wielding the elements of earth, fire, ice, and darkness, he wielded a sword known as the Rune Blade created by the Dark Lord himself. The blade itself was forged from Dark Lord's power in which it can only be used by Mizaki in which his master had given him the blade.

Next came the winged being that ruled the night, a large bat known as Darkwing. He was known as the vampire bat who fed on the bodies of his victims. Darkwing was as large as Scales and could put up a formidable fight. Using his large leathery wings, he could create strong gusts of wind as well as using his claws and fangs. But if necessary he will use a sonic roar which will destroy anything that is in its path and then came a large lizard named Kimedora. This large lizard was as ruthless and unmerciful as Scales, possessing the elements of fire and ice. Even if he chooses not to use the elements, he would use his claws and teeth to tear his opponents apart.

Last but not least came a large being similar to Mizaki known as Itami. Yet the only difference between the two was that Itami was as large as the other three generals. He too also wields a large sword known as the Moramasa, which is also another weapon forge from the Dark Lord himself. Other than using the large blade he too wields the elements of fire, ice, and darkness somewhat the same as Mizaki yet not as strong as him. As of now those five generals had not been seen by the winged one nor has he seen them together. For whatever reasons the generals seemed to have went their separate ways, which baffled the winged one? Ever since their master was defeated there had been stories about them being notaries criminals. Yet it didn't make any sense as to why they became criminals.

Either way that was not important to think about. Putting aside those thoughts, he continued moving through the hallway silently without alerting the guards. Seeing that there were no guards around the area, it was safe to assume that the guards were not in this part of the museum. Which gave the winged one some time to searched for the item he seeked. Looking at the area around him, he notices that the room he was in was full of art work. Thus telling him he was in the wrong part of the museum. Blinking for a moment, he looked through his knapsack that he had brought with him.

Carefully pulling out paper that his friend had stolen recently, which were indeed the blueprints to the museum. Seeing where he was, the room that he intended to go to was not far from his current location, double checking the blueprints. He carefully placed them in his knapsack and left the exhibit he was currently in. Walking quietly through the hallway while avoiding the security guards as much as possible, since he had already passed the prehistoric exhibit, which he found funny since dinosaurs were not extinct at all. Next came the Animal, Aquatic and the Historical exhibit, which was indeed the last place he intended to go too. Once he had entered the exhibit, he could clearly see many artifacts from all over the world. Though unfortunately the item he was searching for was not among them at all. Searching the room more thoroughly, his green slit eyes scanned the entire room. And yet the item he searched for so long was not here.

"They moved it!" the winged one growled to himself." The item was to be here tonight yet I don't see here it at all."

Suddenly footsteps were heard not far from where he was, thinking quickly he leaped onto a nearby pillar trying to blend into the shadows. As the footsteps got louder, he could see an old man in a white coat carrying a clipboard in his hands. The man seemed to be unaware of the winged one's presence. Seeing as the human was taking notes on the artifacts, the winged one saw an opportunity to leave without being detected by the human. But before moving from his hiding place, another pair of footsteps was heard and heading towards the exhibit he was in. Cursing himself for not moving quickly, he would have to wait patiently for them to leave. Entering the exhibit was a young man wearing a white coat similar to the old man.

"Oh, Professor I didn't know you were here this late?" said the young man who seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Hello Jake, I hadn't expected you to be here this late at night?" said the Professor as he turned to face the young man," Why are you here anyway?"

"I was to do the paper work today, but I had forgotten to do them." Jake said with a frown.

" Well I'm sorry to hear that Jake, but tell me did we manage to send the artifact to the museum of Jump City." The Professor asked.

"You mean the item they requested? Would that item be the amulet?" Jake asked.

Over to where the pillars were. The winged was perched between the two pillars, hearing the whereabouts the amulet. The winged one then moved as close as possible to the two men.

"Yes that was the item that was to be sent." The professor answered," Why do you ask?"

"Well uh, the item that they requested was sent a bit late. But I am certain it will arrive on schedule."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Said the professor, as he turn to look at the artifacts, "But tell me, did they ever mentioned why they wanted the amulet?

Jake thought for a moment before answering," Now that you've mentioned it. They did say that they may have discovered the history of the amulet, or so I heard from others."

"That so? If that's the case then lets wish them luck. Hopefully they will tell us on what they know about amulet." the professor said as finished his notes.

"They will eventually tell us on what they know about amulet, professor. But for now I suppose we just wait until they tell us."

"Perhaps Your right. I suppose we'll just wait. I think it's about time I head home. I'll see you in the morning, Jake-san" yawned the professor as he left the exhibit.

"I'll see you in the morning as well professor" Jake said as he watched the professor leave the exhibit.

Seeing that there was nothing else to do in the exhibit. Jake then went to turn off the exhibit's lights, leaving the room in complete darkness. Checking the room once more, Jake then left the exhibit not knowing that a large being emerge from the pillars from where he hid. Emerging from where he was hidden, the winged one stood in the middle of the room. Thinking of what the humans meant when they spoke about the amulet. "Surely they weren't speaking of the amulet that I am searching for," the winged one thought. Then again the humans might have mistaken the amulet for a different one, but if they were speaking the truth then that would mean that the amulet he had searched for so long was gone. But if this was true, then the winged one would have to confirm it for himself.

Looking at the display cases that held different artifacts, the winged one's green slit eyes scanned the entire room. Each display case held different artifacts that he had ever seen before and yet none of them was the item he seeked. Just as he was about to give up on his search, his eyes caught a glimpse of a display case that held no artifact within it. Walking towards the display case, he could see a small picture which showed what the item looked like as it also gave descriptive information about it. But he simply ignored the information that was given to him and mainly stared at picture itself. His eyes focused on the picture that showed a piece of the Dragsinian or at least he thought it was the Dragsinian, but it was not. "_It seems I was wrong,_"' he thought.

He had hoped that he had found a piece of the Dragsinian, but instead he found a fake. Now looking at the empty display case that held the amulet, the winged one growled in frustration. Since the amulet was fake, he would have to leave this place and begin his search again. He sighed knowing that this was a waste of his time for coming here. Then again it may not have been a waste time; if memory serves him well. The humans spoke of a place that was new to him." Jump City," he thought.

But first he would have to gather his belongings, and then leave. Already deciding what to do, the winged one searched for any means of an exit. No windows were present at the moment and going back wasn't an option since the there were humans lurking about in building. He sighed, already getting annoyed with his options. Until he noticed a faint glow of light from above, looking up, he could see the moon's radiant light coming through the ceiling's window. Smiling, the winged one flew up quietly to the ceiling's window and opened it. Once opened the winged ascends calmly into the night sky, leaving the museum behind as he flew to his next destination. As he flew over the city, he could see the streets were empty. Though occasionally a few humans were moving about in the streets. Probably heading to their homes to sleep for night or some sort of business they had to attend. He didn't care, as long as they didn't bother him.

Moving on, he headed towards the outskirts of town. Where the buildings were old and worn down, and had not been used by the humans for a very long time. Landing gently onto the ground, where an abandon warehouse stood. He entered through the warehouse without any trouble since there was no door to go through. There was not much inside the warehouse, everything within it was either broken or worn down. Papers were littered on floor, crates were cracked opened. The windows in the room were shattered or cracked, and the walls were a little unstable so it was a bit unsafe to be in. None the less, the building was unused by the humans and it seemed like the perfect hideout to use. Until it was time leave and move on to the next place.

As he finished strapping the knapsack around him, the winged one then walked off the direction of the door, once he was outside, he spread his wings and took off into air using the warm air currents that carried his body towards his body. He watched the ground shrink as he soar through the night sky, he had always enjoyed the feeling of flying above the clouds as it always gave him a sense of calmness. Looking below he could see the warehouse and the town disappear in a distance.

It would take about an hour or more for him to reach the next city. And there was not much he could do but hope that the amulet was not moved or worse.

Wow my second story done please give reviews on what u guys think


End file.
